


Cuidados a un lesionado

by Noebell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine se lesiona el tobillo jugando un uno contra uno con Kise. Este se siente responsable de la lesión de su amigo y va a visitarlo a su casa al día siguiente. Considerando que el muchacho se encuentra solo, decide quedarse con él para cuidarlo a modo de compensación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidados a un lesionado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cydalima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**
> 
> Regalo de cumpleaños para Cydalima. Ella pidió que le escribieran un fanfic de alguna de sus OTP, y como esta pareja es de la que más veces me ha dicho que le escriba, me decanté por ella.

Aomine estaba tirado sobre el sofá, con su cabeza en el apoyabrazos y el dorso de su mano descansando sobre su frente. Exhaló el cuarto suspiro desde que habían llegado a su casa.

—Lo siento, Aominecchi —susurró Kise, arrodillado al lado del mueble.

—Deja de disculparte, Kise, es molesto.

Kise no respondió, sino que siguió vendando el inflamado tobillo. Horas antes, jugando a un uno contra uno como de costumbre, Kise había probado una maniobra arriesgada para intentar encestar. Aunque la pelota entró por el aro, cayeron los dos tras el salto y Kise aterrizó sobre la pierna del otro jugador, recargando la mayor parte de su peso en la unión con el pie. Cuando Aomine hizo el amago de levantarse, un pinchazo agudo lo volvió a dejar en el suelo. Supo que se había lesionado.

Aomine no tuvo solo que aguantar que Kise le fuera pidiendo perdón durante todo el camino a su casa, sino también que lo cargara en su espalda desde la cancha callejera de baloncesto hasta el metro, y desde este hasta llegar a su hogar. Su antiguo compañero de equipo se había empeñado en ello porque, al parecer, no podría perdonarse si la lesión se agravaba y eso le impedía seguir jugando a aquel deporte que tanto les gustaba. No es que Aomine fuera un desagradecido y no le reconociera su preocupación, pero fue muy vergonzoso que la gente se les quedara mirando por la calle como si fueran algún tipo de circo. Para su desgracia, sabía que ya solo por su altura —bastante superior a la media del país— llamaban la atención. Y se preguntó si la cara bonita de Kise tendría que ver con los vistazos que les dirigieron algunas señoras y jovencitas.

Suspiró por quinta vez y se irguió, sentándose en el sofá. Kise acababa de terminar de vendar su tobillo y ahora lo observaba de brazos cruzados, con una mueca torcida en los labios.

—No sé, Aominecchi, tal vez deberías ir a un médico a que te revisen —le aconsejó Kise, preocupado.

—No es para tanto, Kise —repuso, pero recibió una mirada de reproche por parte del otro chico. Chasqueó la lengua y, flexionando la rodilla, apoyó su talón en el cojín en el que estaba sentado—. No está roto, dolería mucho más si estuviera roto. Cuando baje la hinchazón iré al médico, ¿contento?

Kise, entonces, se permitió relajar su expresión.

—Sí, aunque creo que deberías ir antes, pero eres un cabezón —le reclamó, y miró de reojo el antiguo reloj de pared de la casa—. Aominecchi, tengo sesión fotográfica dentro de una hora. Mañana vengo para saber qué te ha dicho el médico, ¿vale?

Aomine se encogió de hombros y volvió a tirarse en el sofá todo a lo largo.

—Que sí, que sí. Vete ya o vas a llegar tarde, pesado.

Kise sonrió con resignación antes de despedirse y marcharse.

* * *

Cuando Kise regresó al día siguiente a casa de Aomine, quien se encargó de recibirlo fue Momoi. La chica lo saludó pretendiendo verse alegre —aunque él la notara algo molesta— y le dio paso, informándole de que su amigo estaba, por órdenes del médico, guardando reposo absoluto en su cama. Kise volvió a sentirse mal por saberse responsable de la lesión, y el comentario de su amiga le dio una idea mucho más dramática de en qué consistía esta. Entró a la habitación del herido junto con Satsuki, esperando encontrarse con una pierna escayolada o algo peor, pero Aomine apenas tenía el tobillo vendado. Casi parecía que ni fueran unas vendas diferentes a las que le puso él el día antes.

—¿Aominecchi? —dijo, logrando que el susodicho apartara su atención de la revista que estaba hojeando—. Momocchi me ha dicho que has ido al médico. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Ah, nada del otro mundo, una torcedura —respondió Aomine con desinterés, volviendo a mirar las fotografías de las páginas.

—No digas «nada del otro mundo» —le reprochó Momoi, quien se había acercado con Kise a la cama. Puso sus brazos en jarra, como preparándose para dar un nuevo sermón—. El médico te ha reñido porque te has empeñado en ir hasta la consulta apoyando el pie. Te dije que sería mejor si pedía unas muletas o una silla de ruedas…

—¡No iba a ir en silla de ruedas! —exclamó, fastidiado, interrumpiendo a la muchacha—. Ni que estuviera lisiado, Satsuki.

—No lo estás, pero mira cómo ahora se ha puesto peor el tobillo, ¡por tonto! —volvió a reprenderle.

—Sigue siendo solo una torcedura que pronto sanará. Solo necesito el  _spray_  ese y cambiarme las vendas cada cierto tiempo —repuso—. Si ya has terminado de hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo aquí, vete de una vez. Kise se ocupa del resto.

—¿Eh…? No, espe… —comenzó Kise.

Momoi miró ofendida a Aomine, y antes de darle tiempo para terminar de hablar, anunció que se volvería a su casa. Por más que Kise quiso detenerla, la chica se adelantó a cualquier excusa que fuera a decir para disculpar a su amigo. Se despidió con el mismo amago de sonrisa que le había dado hacía solo unos minutos y salió de la habitación. Fue entonces Kise el que le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Eso no ha estado bien, Aominecchi.

—No vayas a empezar tú también, Kise —gruñó Aomine, bufando por lo bajo.

—No es por fastidiar, pero sabes que Momocchi solo se preocupa mucho por ti.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero es una pesada, tú no sabes cómo se ha puesto esta mañana cuando íbamos al médico —se defendió—. Parecía mi madre.

Kise casi se ríe con el comentario, pero se contuvo porque se suponía que estaba intentando ser severo.

—Bueno, eso tal vez fue porque fuiste forzando el tobillo, ¿no?

Aomine no respondió con ninguna frase coherente, no se le ocurrió ninguna disculpa, así que dio la conversación por finalizada con un simple  _bah_. Kise puso los ojos en blanco y, pasando también del tema, fue a dejar la bolsa que llevaba y su chaqueta en la silla del escritorio. Al regresar con Aomine, guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y lo observó con detenimiento, como si esperara que el otro chico le echara cuenta así. En vista de que no lo consiguió, decidió preguntar directamente.

—¿Hace falta que haga algo?

Aomine casi despegó la cara de las chicas en bikini para mirar a Kise con expresión confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Hacer de qué?

—Le has dicho a Momocchi que me ocuparía yo del resto, ¿no? ¿Qué es  _el resto_? —indicó Kise su duda.

—Ah, eso. Pues nada realmente, lo dije por decir —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. No hace falta que hagas nada.

—Pero ya que estoy aquí, y que has echado a la pobre Momocchi sin ninguna consideración, no me importa encargarme de lo que sea. ¿Tus padres andan currando? Porque si es así, tendré que quedarme hasta que regresen.

Aomine puso los ojos en blanco.

—Kise, mi padre vuelve a la noche —señaló, considerándolo suficiente excusa como para que se fuera antes—. Mi madre anda en casa de mi tía desde la semana pasada, ayudándola con el bebé y todo eso.

—¡Ah! ¿Por fin ha nacido tu nuevo primo, Aominecchi? ¿Es niño o niña? Cuando crezca, se puede venir con nosotros a echar unas canastas.

—Es niña —objetó, y volvió a mirar la revista, porque aquellas modelos eran más atractivas a sus ojos que el que tenía en su cuarto.

—Bueno, igualmente se puede venir con nosotros si ella quiere —consideró Kise, que no iba a negarle a nadie jugar a su deporte favorito con él.

Esperó una respuesta de Aomine, pero esta se resumió en  _hm_  y en no seguir prestándole ninguna atención. Aburrido, y como tampoco iba a dejar que su amigo se levantara de la cama, decidió salir del cuarto para ir a preparar algo de comer. Sabía de sobra que el plato favorito del otro muchacho era la hamburguesa con salsa teriyaki, lo que le facilitaba las cosas porque se le hacía muy fácil de preparar.

Se adueñó de la cocina, habiendo querido pedir permiso antes, pero suponía que Aomine no le diría que no a nada que le permitiera seguir haciendo el vago. Buscó los ingredientes para la salsa, sencillamente localizables en cualquier casa japonesa, pero cuando miró en el congelador y en el frigorífico si había carne, los encontró vacíos. Se preguntó si acaso su amigo y su padre se alimentaban de aire cuando no estaba la madre allí. Exhaló un suspiro, suponiendo que tendría que salir a comprar.

—Aominecchi —lo llamó, al tiempo que abría la puerta del cuarto—, tengo que salir a comprar. No tienes nada en la nevera, macho.

—Ah, ¿pero sigues aquí…? —cuestionó Aomine en voz baja, como si se lo preguntara a sí mismo—. Claro que no hay nada en la nevera, hoy no he podido ir a comprar con el tobillo así. ¿Vas a hacer la compra de mi casa?

—Sí, ya ves qué buen amigo soy —presumió en broma—. Pero dame dinero, que con lo que llevo yo en la cartera no me da ni para un sándwich de jamón y queso.

Aomine se movió en la cama para fijarse en dónde había dejado la ropa que se había quitado al volver del médico.

—Pilla la mía, está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón —informó.

Kise cogió la cartera y se la guardó antes de salir con la promesa de volver pronto. Tampoco es que Aomine temiera que le fuera a robar dinero, así que no le importaba si se tardaba y lo dejaba leer —u hojear la revista, más bien— tranquilamente. En el supermercado, Kise se encontró con la difícil tarea de decidir si comprar solo lo necesario para las hamburguesas o también algo más para llenar la nevera, con lo que su amigo pudiera alimentarse hasta recuperarse. Su resolución dependió del dinero que le había prestado Aomine, que no era demasiado. Volvió a la casa del chico con la carne picada y paquetes de pizza para calentar en el microondas, lo que le había parecido la mejor opción con los escasos recursos y conociendo la vaguedad del otro.

Cuando se apoderó nuevamente de la cocina, comenzó a preparar las hamburguesas; una para él y, mínimo, tres para Aomine. Se preguntaba si se quedaría con hambre, porque en los restaurantes de comida rápida solía pedirse más, pero Kise pensó que las suyas al menos tenían más consistencia. En lo que se freía la carne, le llegó un mensaje de Momoi al móvil preguntándole si todo iba bien con el cabezotas del lesionado. Soltó una risita y le respondió que no debía preocuparse por nada, y que seguramente al chico se le pasaría la rabieta al día siguiente —aunque él imaginaba que su amiga ya sabía eso—. Dejó de responder cuando Satsuki le deseó paciencia en lo que se encargaba de Aomine y siguió cocinando con la sonrisa en los labios.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora se presentó en la habitación del anfitrión con las cuatro hamburguesas en una bandeja, y fue a dejarla a su lado en la cama.

—Te guardo la cartera donde la tenías, ¿va? No te ha quedado mucho porque te he comprado tu almuerzo y tu cena para los próximos días —informó, yendo a soltar la cartera de donde la había cogido.

Aomine cerró la revista y la dejó a su otro lado.

—¿Te ha dado para todo con el dinero que tenía? —cuestionó, extrañado, colocándose de la bandeja en las piernas.

Kise regresó a la cama y se hizo un hueco donde antes había estado la comida.

—Sí —respondió. Cogió una de las servilletas de papel que había traído y tomó su hamburguesa con ella—. Solo he comprado pizza.

—¿Pizza? ¿Solo pizza? —Aomine lo miró con ceño—. ¿En serio pretendes que me alimente a base de pizza mientras esté con el tobillo lesionado?

—Hey, te ahorro cocinar, hombre. No me digas que encima me lo vas a echar en cara, Aominecchi.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Kise? —le preguntó, suspicaz, realmente pensando que así era.

—Que no, en serio —respondió con fingida ofensa—. Solo pensé que con lo flojo que eres, y encima con el tobillo así, sería mejor traerte comida que solo tuvieras que calentar.

—¿Encima precocinada? —exclamó Aomine—. Recuérdame que no te vuelva a dejar mi dinero para que compres comida para mí.

Kise puso los ojos en blanco.

—Come y calla, anda —le pidió.

Aomine le hizo caso porque tenía hambre, no se llevaba nada a la boca desde hacía horas. Satsuki le dijo que le prepararía algo de comer, pero entonces fue cuando la chica también se percató del estado del frigorífico y comenzó a echarle la bronca por no saber cuidarse solo. Que si ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para, al menos, ir a comprar y prepararse su propia comida, y mil cosas más sobre irresponsabilidad e inmadurez. Sabía que el enfado de su amiga venía por haberse lesionado a pocas semanas de la época de exámenes del último curso de instituto. No podía pasarse los fines de semana jugando al baloncesto cuando debía estar estudiando, o eso le había reclamado.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando recordó la pelea que tuvo con su mejor amiga poco antes de echarla, logrando que Kise lo mirara por el rabillo del ojo.

—Mañana te disculpas con Momocchi —le dijo al notar su expresión, suponiendo que se trataría de eso.

—¿Ah? ¿Y por qué debo disculparme yo? —Aomine se lo confirmó—. Fue ella la que empezó metiéndose en mis problemas y poniéndose pesada.

—Porque es tu amiga y se preocupa por ti —señaló—. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué problemas te refieres?

—Ninguno importante —respondió de inmediato, pero luego lo pensó mejor—. Por los exámenes y todo eso. Que dice que no estoy estudiando y que así no voy a lograr entrar en ninguna universidad.

—Ah, eso. Pero es normal que se preocupe por tu futuro. ¿Sabes ya a qué universidad irás? —Aomine se quedó callado y le dio un nuevo mordisco a su tercera hamburguesa, dándole a entender que no—. No es por meterte presión, Aominecchi, pero deberías decidirte pronto. Aunque tampoco tiene por qué ser una universidad, puedes decidirte por cualquier otra cosa.

—Ya lo sé, ya me decidiré —protestó, queriendo cortar con eso el tema.

Kise captó el mensaje con rapidez y no contestó. Cuando hubieron terminado ambos de comer, se levantó y cogió la bandeja.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—La tele.

—Si es algo que puedo traer, mejor —bromeó.

—Solo quiero levantarme —respondió Aomine, haciendo amago de ir a ponerse en pie—. Podría levantarme sin tener que apoyar…

—¡Nonononono!

Kise le puso el pie en el pecho para volver a dejarlo sentado en la cama.

—¡Hey!

—Lo siento, tengo las manos ocupadas —se disculpó, volviendo a bajar la pierna—. Quédate ahí, ahora te haré algo cuando deje esto en la cocina.

Aomine levantó ambas cejas con confusión y, aunque no lo reconocería, algo de miedo por a lo que pudiera referirse Kise. Este le sonrió y después salió del cuarto para ir a dejar la bandeja en la cocina. Se encargó también de fregar lo que había ensuciado porque no le pareció bien dejarle aquello al padre de Aomine, que seguramente llegaría cansado del trabajo. Cuando terminó, regresó a la habitación del lesionado —que seguía mirándolo con sospecha, pero Kise lo ignoró—, fue hasta su bolso y sacó un botecito. Se fue a sentar a los pies de la cama y lo destapó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso…? —interrogó, receloso.

—Untártelo, claro —respondió con obviedad—. Es una pomada especial para deportistas lesionados. Como no podrás hacer mucho movimiento en estos días, te vendrá bien para la circulación —le explicó—. No hace falta que me la pagues, tómalo como compensación por haberte lesionado.

A Aomine no le parecía mal lo de la pomada —aunque él no culpara a Kise por su lesión, había sido un accidente—, pero estaba comenzando a odiar usar pantalones cortos en su casa. En particular porque así no podía defenderse de las manos de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Kise había echado un poco de crema a lo largo de la pantorrilla izquierda, la del tobillo lesionado, y había comenzado a extenderla con un suave masaje. Aomine levantó la cara hacia el techo, apoyando la coronilla en la cabecera de la cama, y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

—Oye, Kise, no hace falta que hagas esto, ¿sabes? Acepto tus disculpas por joderme el tobillo y ya está —dijo, avergonzado.

Kise lo miró de soslayo y disimuló una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué pasa, Aominecchi? ¿Tanto mirar revistas guarras y ahora te calientas con un simple masaje en las piernas? —curioseó con picardía.

—¡¿Qué dices, capullo?! —gritó, volviendo a encararlo—. Que a mí me van las tetas, las tetas grandes. Si ni me he pajeado viendo esas revistas, no se me va a levantar porque tú me toques las piernas.

Kise soltó una carcajada y tuvo que parar un momento lo que hacía para poder reírse a gusto. Aomine sintió nuevamente que se estaba burlando de él y frunció el ceño.

—Ya, ya, Aominecchi… Era broma, no te piques —se defendió, dejando de reírse—. Es que no sé por qué te cortas tanto, no estoy haciéndote nada malo. Solo ando cuidando de un lesionado.

—Nadie te ha pedido estos cuidados —repuso, en lo que Kise volvía a retomar su masaje.

—Vamos, si no fueras tan cascarrabias, tendrías muchas menos peleas. Solo cállate y déjame seguir.

Aomine no respondió y accedió a lo que le pedía. Kise continuó masajeando su pantorrilla derecha, y aunque esta vez él no se cubrió, prefirió quedarse mirando cualquier punto cualquiera de su habitación. No bajó la vista hacia su compañero hasta que no notó cómo le echaba la crema también en la zona del muslo.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué haces? Por ahí no hace falta —lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la muñeca.

—No sé tú, pero hasta donde yo sé, el muslo forma parte de la pierna —replicó Kise, aunque podía entender que le avergonzara un poco que otro chico le diera un masaje ahí—. No voy a tocarte más allá de donde llega el pantalón, no te preocupes que tampoco estoy interesado en tu pene.

—Idiota —refunfuñó Aomine, pero se atrevió a liberarlo.

Vigiló con ojo crítico que las manos de Kise llegaran hasta donde había dicho, que no era más de la mitad del muslo. Estaba tenso, y aunque suponía que su amigo podía percibir esto, no relajó su cuerpo hasta que terminó de extender la crema. Solo entonces se permitió suspirar con alivio, lo que llamó la atención de Kise.

—Dios, Aominecchi, me haces sentir como si acabara de abusar de ti o algo así. Y luego llamas exagerada a Momocchi.

—Kise, a la próxima broma sexual, te echo a ti igual que a ella —le advirtió, cohibido.

Kise puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama con el bote de crema.

—Te lo pongo en la mesita de noche, ¿vale? —le dijo, dejando el bote en esta—. Para que puedas alcanzarlo sin levantarse si te quieres echar tú mismo.

—Bueno, bien —respondió de mala gana, y se tumbó por completo en la cama—. Voy a echarme una siesta, ya puedes irte.

—¿Ahora…? —musitó Kise, sorprendido, considerando que ya era un poco tarde para eso—. En todo caso, prometí que me quedaría hasta que llegara tu padre.

—Pues ponte a hacer lo que sea y déjame dormir.

Kise consideró qué podría hacer y la idea más factible fue la de ver la televisión. Bajó al salón preguntándose si podría encontrar algún programa de su agrado, pero a esas horas parecía que las cadenas se ponían de acuerdo para emitir series que solo verían amas de casa muy aburridas. Dejó una cualquiera durante no más de media hora y consiguió darle tal sopor que hasta se replanteó que no sería mala idea irse a la cama a dormir con Aomine. De hecho, se lo replanteó demasiado, a tal punto que decidió que  _sí_  era una buena idea y apagó el televisor.

Entró al cuarto de Aomine lo más silenciosamente que pudo y susurró su nombre para preguntarle si estaba dormido. No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que lo tomó como una afirmación, y el resuello se lo confirmó al acercarse a la cama. Se acostó con cuidado, en el filo, con miedo de despertar a su amigo y cerró los ojos. El sueño apenas tardó unos minutos en poder con él.

* * *

—¡Daiki! —oyó exclamar a su padre, seguido del estrépito de la puerta abriéndose con violencia—. ¡¿Qué son todas esas pizzas del frigorífico?!

Aomine abrió los ojos y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el rostro de Kise, quien también se había desvelado con el grito. Frunció el ceño y recibió una sonrisa nerviosa por respuesta. Kise se apresuró a sentarse en la cama y miró al progenitor de su amigo sin cambiar su expresión.

—Buenas noches, señor Aomine —saludó al hombre, que los observaba con notable perplejidad—. Yo había venido para cuidar de… Daiki mientras usted llegaba, pero al final me he quedado frito aquí.

—Las pizzas las ha comprado Kise con mi dinero, viejo —informó Aomine, irguiéndose también—. Le dije que las comprara para tener algo que comer mientras tenga el tobillo chungo.

Con aquel comunicado, y porque tenía un invitado en casa, el padre de Aomine distendió el gesto.

—Buenas noches, Kise —le devolvió el saludo—. Gracias por encargarte del inútil de mi hijo, pero ya es bastante tarde. ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?

—¡Oh, no, no se preocupe! Yo ya me voy —anunció, levantándose.

—Sin prisas, sabes que eres bienvenido cuando sea —le dijo, para luego mirar a su hijo—. Daiki, voy a hacer la cena. Baja cuando te llame o me como tu parte.

—Que estoy lesionado, viejo, no puedo hacer esfuerzos.

—Déjate de tonterías y baja cuando te llame —repitió, y salió del cuarto.

Kise soltó una risita, porque ver al padre de Aomine era casi como ver a Aomine de mayor. Luego, fue a ponerse su chaqueta y a recoger su bolsa y volvió a la cama para despedirse de su amigo.

—En fin, que te mejores. No hagas esfuerzos.

—Ya has oído a mi viejo, tengo que bajar en cuanto me llame —señaló Aomine, que se volvió a tirar en la cama y recogió la revista que había caído al suelo mientras dormían.

—Sí, bueno, pero no hagas esfuerzos.

—Como sea… —respondió, de nuevo mirando las fotografías de las chicas en traje de baño—. Mañana es domingo, ¿piensas venir también para seguir con tus cuidados a un lesionado?

Kise sonrió, tomando aquello como lo más cercano a una invitación que podía esperar por parte de Aomine.

—Pues ya veré cómo tengo la agenda —contestó, haciéndose el desinteresado—. Pero si tú quieres que venga, puedo cancelar mis planes por ti, Aominecchi.

Aomine levantó la mirada de las páginas, esta vez, con pereza.

—Anda y vete a la mierda, Kise.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cyd! Es la primera vez que escribo de Kuroko no Basket, y obviamente tenía que ser de la OTP. ¡Hoy se ha estrenado la tercera temporada del anime! Y todavía no he podido ir a ver el primer capítulo porque me he quedado terminando el fic, espero que valores esto.
> 
> Bueno, como de los padres de Aomine no se sabe nada, me he tomado ciertas licencias. Y el padre de Aomine trabaja el sábado todo el día, sí. No sé si tiene hermanos, hermanas, un perro o un orangután, pero si tiene, tal vez se fuera con la madre a cuidar del nuevo primo (esto es una excusa barata). Como sea, espero que os guste. Sobre todo a ti, Cyda.
> 
> _Comentarios y críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidos._


End file.
